Last Try
by YourMouthHangingOpen
Summary: Sequel to 'It's that Unrequited'. Ruka always had the chance, but he never tried. Now it's too late for she's someone else's. "I love you."


Sequel to "It's that Unrequited".

Disclaimed: I'll never own Gakuen Alice nor its characters.

* * *

"His hands are saying that he wants to hold her. His feet are saying that he wants to chase after her... He's probably forgotten that I'm here, beside him"  
― Ai Yazawa, _Tenshi Nanka Ja Nai Kanzenban, Volume 1_

_Last Try_

I don't know why Cinderella kept on running, as if enticing me to follow her, which I did, a foolish thing to do. She kept on running, running to that pumpkin carriage with the weird horses and chauffer. That's when the bell tolled. The loud 'dong' kind of made her panic. I glanced behind me and when I looked back at Cinderella, she's gone. Where the hell was she? The bell kept on ringing, ringing, ringing and ringing that I tripped on a stone…

"RRINNNNNNGGGGG!" I fell down the bed, conscious of the bruise on my left arm that stung with pain. I looked at the side table clock. 2:45 AM. Who in the whole wide world will call at this time? It only took me approximately 3.4 second to anwer my own question as I reached for my phone. Mikan, again. I called her and her ring back 'Moves like Jagger' played like a victory song and it annoyed me more.

"_I got the moves like Jagger_

_I got the mooooves like Jagger". _I got my hands on a dagger is more like it.

"Ruka! Thank heavens you answered!" she exclaimed as I stifled a yawn...

"Yeah, yeah. Ain't I the one who's supposed to say that? And why the hell are you calling in the middle of the night no, morning?" I asked her in disbelief. I regretted it instantly but mentally slapped myself. This one she deserved.

"Er, sorry to wake you up but I'm going to tell you something, it's important, really." She said seriously. But last time I checked, the last time she said that, she just gained a few pounds, that's all. Thank you very much.

"Yeah? What is it?" I mocked her, but then her answer mad my heart almost stop beating.

"I'm getting married." Mikan's words hit me full in the face, that I found it hard to breathe. Silence, I must've swallowed my tongue.

"Hey Ruka, you still there?" Those words didn't make any sense.

"Ruka! Back to Earth Ruka!" Who's that calling me?

"RUKA!" she shouted, almost uncertain that I would answer.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." Those three words came out of my stupid mouth. Well, what do I have to say? 'Don't he'll just cheat on you! Or be a good friend I should be 'Hey, Congratulations!" or be true to my poor, low-self esteem self. I wonder what her reaction would be if I tell her I love-

"Ruka, I'm getting married and that's all you can say? Okay, never mind." She replied after a few minutes of silence.

"When?" I croaked, having trouble finding my voice.

"Oh you asked. It's on November 27th, your birthday." She happily told me as if it's the best thing in the world.

"Really? Thanks." My voice sounded lifeless to me. Why am I thanking her?

"By the way, it's being held at Yellowstone church, 9AM. I'll send the invitation." Mikan answered hastily as I heard her yawn.

"Alright, you need sleep." I told her, my sleepiness all gone. I waited for a reply, but all I heard was a beeping tone. I turned the phone off and stared at the blank wall that if possibly given a voice, it would've said 'You're a goner man." And I would've agreed. So I was left here, sitting alone, imagining things just after my bestfriend gave me the best birthday gift I ever had.

* * *

Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, and hours felt like days. I'm standing here for what seems like days. Fixing this tux felt like fixing my deathbed, really nice. As I think about it, why should I come? To meet my other friends, to be a good bestman, or just to get my heart broken?- Again and again. As if to answer my mental question, my phone rang, from Mikan.

"Ruka, are you coming?"_ I don't know. _

"-oh yes you are young man, whether you like it or you like it." She continued as I hopelessly fumbled with my tux.

"Do I have any choice?" I replied as she chuckled. Her chuckle that was once our laughing matter.

"Make it fast. The wedding starts in two hours." She told me. Ain't I the one who's supposed to say that?

"Yeah, yeah. Why, are you dressed already?" I countered as I went to drink water.

"Yes, I, in fact, am ready to go to the church right now." She replied and I spit the water. Luckily no one's around to see that. She laughed once more and I smiled to myself. _She's happy. _

"You must be pretty excited huh."

"Yes." She replied in a low voice. I felt my lips pull down, felt my composure breaking but it was too late, and I swallowed as I felt fluid ran down the side of my cheek. One drop was enough.

"Okay, I'll be there." I said, my voice cracking and for so many times in my life has she left me, I should've gone used to it, but for so many times have I kept it down. But it was as if the world fell and the tears spilt, the beeping tone a reminder that Mikan was with me no more.

* * *

The church bells rang and people sat up as the piano started playing a song. Hyuuga nudged me and I stared at him wearily.

"Thank you." He asked me and I just nodded. We just stood there in front of the altar, with him g excited while I was slowly growing numb.

"Ruka." I whisper startled me and I turned around to see a beautiful, young woman walking towards us. She grinned at me and mouthed 'Happy Birthday' with tears in her eyes. I smiled and stared at her but her gaze was directed to someone else. Hyuuga took her arm gratefully and they both sat together. Everyone inside the church was crying and I heard a silent sob beside me.

"Nogi." She called me and I scooted closer to her.

"Hotaru." She looked at me with tears running down her face.

"-Don't stare at me." She warned, her cold voice drowned by hiccups. I laughed at her and she just glared hard at me like she always does. But the death glare that froze us every time didn't work, she just looked like a normal girl crying in a wedding. But this girl wasn't crying because of happiness, Hotaru Imai cried because of the pain. She looked away and focused on the altar.

The church was full of stifled cries from the guests as I gazed around, finally settling on the girl in the white gown saying her vows.

"I tried." I told her without turning my head. She glanced at me swiftly and her expression of surprise was barely noticeable in my peripheral vision.

"I tried… and failed." I laughed nervously and she chuckled softly.

"I always knew you were an idiot." She told me slightly loudly that a few people turned with their bloodshot eyes to stare at us weirdly, which I returned with a smile.

"I always knew you were a coward, Hotaru." I whispered and she glared again but didn't say anything else.

_Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga_

The crowd roared in applause and showered them with flower petals as they walked in the aisle.

"_Mikan." I called her when she started walking away from me. She was wearing the stunning dress that fluttered when she looked back._

"_Hmm?" My hands shook and my palms were sweaty._

"_You look beautiful." She raised an eyebrow at me and _ _laughed._

"_I know-"_

"_I love you." I cut her off. And for a moment a look of surprise crossed over her face, then she smiled at me, her hair swaying with the wind._

"_I love you too." _

"That's not what I meant, idiot." I brushed a lone tear that fell down the side of my face.

* * *

Please no flames and hurtful 'constructive criticism' you say. I don't have BETA.


End file.
